Family Road Trip
by JohnDowe
Summary: You only turn 21 Million Years old once. What better place to do then to hop in a car with your bros and drive to Vegas. First Supernatural story. Please Don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere along the I-15, the four brothers were stopped in some small town called Goodsprings. They all got out of the car and the driver pulled out an old map of the state of Nevada and laid it on the hood of the car. After an extended silence the Trickster finally spoke up.

"I am telling you we're lost."

The Giraffe retorted. "We're not lost Gabriel we're following the feminine voice thats giving us directions."

"Castiel are you talking about the GPS? Why the hell are we even 'driving' there? Can't we just fly." Said the rebel.

"Lucifer we've already talked about this, if we want to appear human we can't just fly to every location."

"Seriously we never talked about this! You just said lets all hop in your dumb PimpMobile and hit the road."

"I told you to stop calling it that Gabriel."

"Yeah I thought we agreed on _CasMobile_. Which is odd since me and Lucifer never agree on something." The oldest of the brothers spoke up. Also the most hated.

"Can you all just please Shut Up!"

The three brothers went quiet at his request and Castiel continued to recalculate there travel. Once again after an extended amount of silence the brothers spoke up again.

"Can't we just ask for directions."

"We don't need directions, I can find our way back on the I-40."

"We're on the I-15."

Castiel flipped the map and realized his mistake. "Oh."

"Actually now I like _PimpMobile_ better."

The other three brothers yelled out in unison. "Shut Up Michael!"

* * *

The brothers finally made it to the I-15 and were heading for the right path the Las vegas for a weekend of partying. That is until they ran into car troubles and smoke started bellowing from the hood of the car.

"Oh Son Of A Bitch!" Gabriel shouted.

Once again the brothers were halted and stuck on the side of the Interstate as cars passed by. Michael popped the hood and got to work with knowledge from his vessel Adam.

"Alright I can see the problem."

"So what is it then?" Michael gave his younger brother a confused look. "What? Maybe I can help."

"Really. You know how to help?"

"Well just tell me what the problem is and maybe I can help."

"Alright then well, the Fan Belt snapped off and the Carburetor..."

Gabriel just walked away.

Lucifer pointed out the smoke which was strangely black. "Maybe its your girlfriend."

Castiel just gave a sarcastic and annoyed chuckle. Speaking of which, Castiel's phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?"

Castiel walked away to take his call leaving Lucifer by himself. He just smiled and waved as cars passed by. At one point he pulled a sign out of thin air that read ' _To Vegas, No Gay Stuff_ '. Gabriel read the sign and chuckled.

"If you want a ride, you might have to make an exception."

Lucifer thought about for a minute and nodded in agreement and changed his sign which now read ' _To Vegas, Maybe Gay Stuff_ '.

Gabriel laughed again and spawned in some babes to help with the cause.

"I'm pretty sure thats not helping my sign."

"Yes I understand. No I haven't been with a ' _skank_ ' yet, we haven't even made it to the city yet. I promise okay. Good-bye." Castiel hung up the call and joined his brothers.

"Was that your girls?"

"No. Dean." Castiel's phone rang again. This time it was his girl. "Speak of the devil."

"I didn't say anything." Lucifer said.

"I know, its just some phrase that the humans use. Just shut up." Castiel answered the call and was welcomed into a heated discussion. "Hello sweetie. Well you call me Unicorn, why can't I have a name for you. I'm not calling you _Naughty Naughty Demon_. I never understood what _dewy_ meant."

Castiel walked away and Gabriel and Lucifer just silently chuckled. "Women."

"Who needs them."

* * *

After several hours of walking they finally arrived in the strip of Sin City.

"Why couldn't we take my car. Why did we have to leave it?"

The others just stared at him in disbelief. "Because we don't have the money to fix it."

"We could have fixed it ourselves. It could have worked again."

"I'm sure its been a pile of sh*t since 79. Maybe before." Michael said.

"Doesn't matter now. Come on guys We're in LAS VEGAS BABY!"

"shut up asshole." Some random guy yelled from down the street.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"Gabriel calm down."

"Oh come on Castiel, lets party. I've got an idea lets first hit the clubs, the bars, the casino's, the women."

"Why would we ever harm innocent women."

"Its just a figure of speech Cas." Michael said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Lucifer were having a good time drinking and talking to the ladies. Castiel and Michael sat beside them drinking their beers.

"Forget the strip joint. This is a whole city of inequity."

"City?" Michael commented. "More like state."

One of the girls sat on Gabriel's lap but had her eyes set on Castiel. He caught on to that and tried his best to avoid eye contact.

"Oh come on Castiel, cut back a little. Or a lot. Hey miss this here is a very special night for our little brother."

The girl crawled over to Castiel in a sexual manner and sat on the wide-eyed nervous Castiel's lap.

"So whats your name sexy?"

"Um uh." Castiel drank some beer. "My name is Castiel. Wh-what is your name?"

"Tonight, you can call me what ever you want." The girl pressed her lips on Castiel's. He could sense the feeling of lust in the sloppy, wet kiss. Castiel pulled away from the kiss, pushing the girl away.

"Um, uh. You seem like a nice girl, _What Ever You Want_ , but its not your fault." The girl was confused now. "Your father just hated his job at the Post Office, thats why he ran off."

The girl slapped him and stormed away.

"I think she appreciates your honesty." Michael commented.

"Shut Up Michael."

Another girl who was clearly drunk joined the brothers. "Hey so whats the deal with you guys? Like are you in a band or something?"

"Yeah we used to be." Lucifer started spewing non-sense. "We were called _The Angels_. Michael was the lead guitarist, Castiel did drums, I was singer, and Gabriel over there piano."

"Wow. Were you guys, like, good?"

"Yeah we were." Gabriel added. "Until Luci over thee decided to go solo."

Michael laughed uncontrollably. It was the beer.

They would've continued but the last girl brought security.

"Thats Them!"

The boys beamed out. Vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"That wasn't called for Michael." Castiel. "And if any of you tell..."

"What? Tell your little demon girl about what happened in there?" Gabriel brought up. "Come on Cas you know the old saying."

"The truth will set you free?"

"No." Lucifer answered. "What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas."

"Exactly brother. Now lets go to the next club."

Before they could even make a move, a police car pulled up beside them. Three police officers got out and walked over to the four brothers.

"Hello gentlemen. Out for a night in the town?" One of the officers spoke.

"Yeah you could say that." Gabriel said. "Do you need something, because I've got a night of booze and women waiting for me."

The officers all looked over at Castiel with suspicious looks on them. They pulled out a picture and showed it to the four. "Have you seen this fellow anywhere?"

The picture was of Castiel smiling and covered in blood and surrounded by several corpses. This was back when he was on his God-Power Trip. Not a fun weekend.

"Wow." Lucifer remarked "Castiel have you lost weight?"

"No I think he gained a little." Michael added.

"Will you two please shut up."

"Sir your gonna have to come with us." One of the officers said and reached to arrest Castiel. Despite what his brothers thought, they still protected their brother. Sort of.

"Hey back off our brother. He may be an asshole." Everyone stared at Michael for him to continue. "No that was it."

"Sir if you don't calm down we'll have to bring you in too."

"You don't scare us Coper!" Gabriel shouted and threw the first punch.

* * *

It wasn't long till they all got their asses TAZERED after back up arrived and their asses were hauled to jail.

"Nice going Gabriel." Michael spoke up.

"Hey, Castiel wouldn't do anything and Lucifer was about to call in his demon patrol. The last thing we needed was an outbreak in the greatest city on Earth."

"Hey I gave them the weekend off for this." Lucifer commented. "At least wasn't the idiot that got us all TAZED and arrested."

"Hey come on guys, memories. You only turn 21,000,000 years once."

Castiel put his head in his hands. As soon as a certain demon knew about this, he knew he would be in excruciatingly boiling hot water. "Meg is going to kill me after she hears about this."

Lucifer patted his younger brothers back. "Happy Birthday little brother."

"Whose Meg?" Michael asked.

The other three brothers all said in unison. "Shut up Michael."


End file.
